Secrets Left Untold
by Katrina Fett
Summary: Mulan and Shang have been married for a decent amount of time, and have had two children. They had decided to keep their military experience a secret from the children, but that may be difficult considering that Shang is still a general. When their secret is uncovered, will their entire family fall to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, before I start this story, I would like to provide you with some Chinese definitions. Min = Quickness; Ping = Peaceful. I do not own Mulan, Shang, or any other characters from the movies, I just own my OC's.**

Mulan stood in her kitchen, as she watched her 16 year old daughter, Li Min, care for her beautiful flower garden. She smiled at the gracefulness that Men moved with.

"Hello mother," her 19 year old son, Li Ping, said as he ran into the kitchen. He stopped and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Hello Ping," she said, and hugged her only son. "Did you see your father on the way in?"

"Yes, he is putting Bien away," Ping said as he gestured to the horse corral.

"Oh good," Mulan said, and went back to peeling potatoes. Then her beloved husband walked through the kitchen door.

"Hello beautiful," he said, and kissed his wife.

"Hello Shang," Mulan said.

"Ew gross," Ping said with a smirk.

"Ping, did you finish your chores?" Shang asked.

Ping hung his head in shame. "No," he mumbled, and headed outside.

"Since when do you care about his chores?" Mulan asked.

"I don't, I have to talk to you about something important," Shang said.

"Oh no," Mulan said.

"The Emperor needs us in the Imperial City by tomorrow," Shang said.

"What! Why now?" Mulan asked frantically.

"Shun Yu is alive, and he built a new Hun army that just invaded China… again," Shang said in one breath.

"Oh no, do you think he is after the Emperor?" Mulan asked.

"What else? And this time, I am afraid that he will make no mistakes," Shang said. Suddenly Min walked into the kitchen and took in the distressed looks on her parents face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, darling, it is just, your mother and I need to take a trip," Shang explained.

"When and where to?" Min asked.

"We are leaving tonight, and the destination is unimportant," Mulan said.

"Tonight?" Shang and Min asked at the same time.

"Tonight," Mulan confirmed.

...

"Remember that the money is in our room, there is food in the kitchen, and if anything goes wrong, ask the neighbors," Mulan told Min as she loaded her few belongings into her saddle bag.

"Yes mother," Min said as she hugged Mulan and Shang.

"Now go inside with your brother," Shang said. As soon as Min was out of earshot, Mulan turned to Shang.

"Why did you kick her inside?" She asked.

"So we could pack these," Shang said as he handed Mulan her sword.

"Oh, good call," Mulan said, as she mounted her horse Khan. Shang followed, and mounted his stallion, Bien.

"Let's go," Shang said, as he pulled up next to Mulan.

"Let's go."

...

Ping sat near the front window of his house as his parents and their horses slowly disappeared from sight.

"Are you okay?" His sister Min said as she walked up behind him.

"Did you see what they loaded on their horses after you left? They kind of looked like… swords?" Ping said.

"What would our parents be doing with swords? Mom stays at home, and Dad works for a small trading business," Min said.

"I don't know," Ping said, and looked out the window. "But I intend to find out."

**So, do you like, dislike. Criticism (good and bad), just please review or PM me. I will try to update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I would like to thank kittenamos and the mysterious Guest (you know who you are) for reviewing my first chapter. Now on with the show!**

Min sat on a fence post as she watched her brother pack his saddle bag.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"I have never been more certain about anything before in my life," Ping answered.

"But what if it is dangerous? I mean, why else would our parents have swords?" Min asked warily.

"Are you going to drop the 'what ifs' and come with me, or are you going to stay home by yourself?" Ping asked. Min sighed, and stood up.

"I'll get my horse."

...

Ping and Min rode side by side down a forest path.

"Are you sure you are going the right way?" Min asked.

"Trust me; Chien can track Khan and Bien through the whole country," Ping said as he patted his horse.

"Are you sure, because we are at a military camp?" Min asked.

"What?" Ping asked as he looked up sharply. In front of the siblings was a huge field filled with countless tents, men everywhere, and a tall post with an arrow stuck in the top.

"Whoa," Ping and Min said at the same time.

"Why did your horse lead us here?" Min asked Ping.

"Because Khan and Bien are grazing in that field," Ping said, and pointed towards the camp.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just love them! I am also sorry for the matter of shortness, but I had to get this done fast, and I figured that short is better than nothing. Please continue to review, and PM me if you have any questions/ suggestions/ requests. I will try to update soon. Until nest time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need to thank roxy0351, kittenamos, and polA for reviewing my second chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ping and Min sat on their horses outside the army camp.

"Why would our parents be at a military camp?" Min asked.

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out," Ping said, and he kicked his horse forward.

"Ping! Ug, wait up!" Min called out as she followed Ping into the camp.

…

General Li Shang sat in his tent as he thought about the meeting with the Emperor.

_*Flashback*_

_Shang and Mulan stood before the Emperor._

_"… and I need you to gather as many troops as possible," he was saying._

_"With all due respect, I believe my troops can handle it. We have defeated the Huns before," Shang said._

_"I also believe that General, but the Huns will not fight the same way they did last time," the Emperor said._

_"Neither will my men," Shang said firmly._

_"Think of the war as a game, and China is the prize. Are you willing to take that chance General?" The Emperor asked._

_"No sir."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Shang!" Mulan said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "We need someone to train the new recruits."

"I have someone in mind. Tell Natasha to come here," Shang told one of his soldiers.

"Yes sir!" He said and left.

"Who is Natasha?" Mulan asked.

"My Captain," Shang answered with a smile.

…

Natasha Rushman knocked on the frame of the General's tent.

"Enter!" A call came from inside. Natasha stepped into the tent where she saw her General standing by a map.

"You wanted to see me General?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, yes Natasha. I need someone to train my new recruits, and I think that you can handle it," Shang said.

"Yes, General," Natasha said.

"Oh and my wife is here, and she didn't believe that my Captain was a woman," Shang said.

"Li Mulan is here?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, and I want to prove to her that you fight as good as any man in this army," Shang said.

"Yes sir," Natasha said with a smirk.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I need to thank kittenamos and polA for reviewing my last chapter. Please enjoy! BTW Akio= White Shadow in Chinese.**

Ping and Min sat behind another tent, as they watched their parents and a girl dressed in military attire watch the new recruits get into a fight.

"Any idea who the girl is?" Ping asked.

"No idea, you?" Min answered.

"No clue," Ping said, and looked back toward the fight.

…

Natalie, Shang, and Mulan stood watching a group of soldiers beat each other up. Natalie scoffed and said,

"Man, they are the saddest bunch I have ever met."

"They are in the top five," Shang said as he crossed his arms. Then a group of men tripped and fell into a puddle of mud, spraying the trio.

"They're in the top three," Shang said, as he wiped mud off his face. The trio rang in a chorus of laughter as they tried to clean themselves off.

"Do you want to handle this or should I?" Natalie asked.

"I think you should show my wife what you can do," Shang said as he gestured to the crowd.

"With pleasure," Natalie said, and took a step forward. "Soldiers!" She yelled.

"The soldiers froze, and looked at the female figure in the Captains uniform.

"The Captain's a girl?" One whispered.

"Pathetic," another one answered.

"Listen up, I am your Captain. If you have a problem with that, you can answer to me," Natalie said.

"Ooh, I am so scared," one whispered. Natalie walked up to the soldier, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him close to her face.

"And after you answer to me, then you can answer to your General," Natalie said, and dropped the man to the ground. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Akio," he said cautiously.

"Did you catch that General," Natalie said over her should.

"Sure did, and Akio is not a name I will forget," Shang called back, and Akio's eyes widened in fear.

**Sorry if this chapter was too short, and I will include the kids more in the next chapters. Things are about to get interesting. This chapter was written while listening to "I'll Make A Man Out Of You". I think we all know what that is from. :) Will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay first things first, I apologize because this chapter took FOREVER to post! Second, I need to thank Artemis's Bow, XxMomoMunchxX, Ern Estine 13624, Almonforti, polA, and Sydney for reviewing Chapter Four.**

Akio stood as he watched another man fall down the pole. The _Captain_, and he used the term lightly, had made them climb a wooden pole that was at least 30 feet tall, with an arrow stuck in the top, and all we had to do was get the arrow. Simple enough, right? Well then she adds two twenty-five pound weights for us to the army has gone, and not one man has made it more than half way up the pole.

The Captain sighed, "Next!" She called. Akio gathered all the strength he could muster, and then step forward, towards the weights that were on the ground.

He heard the Captain mutter to herself, "Oh this is going to be interesting." Akio wanted to prove her wrong. He wanted to be the only one who could make it up the pole. So He grabbed the weights, and looked at the pole… then he jumped, and as he began to climb, he felt himself being pulled down by the weights. He groaned as he hit the ground.

…

Min laughed as another man hit the ground as he fell off of the wooden pole in the center of the camp.

"Hey that is not that funny," Ping said.

"Are you… kidding… they… are hilarious," Min said in between giggles. Then she cleared her throat. "They are being so dumb."

"No, they are acting like men," Ping said defiantly.

"That is what I said," Min corrected, and spun her attention back to the crowd of men. Then she saw… him.

"Ping," she said slowly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Who does that General look like to you?"

"Well, it looks like…" Ping trailed off.

"Exactly," Min said.

**Hehe, sorry for that guys. I will try to update soon, but school has started, so I will do my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this post took so long… school rally cuts into my Fanfiction time…**

Min was pacing between tents.

"The General is our dad… the General is our dad…" She kept repeating.

"Come on Min, calm down," Ping said.

"But the General…"

"Is our dad, I know, but we have to be rational about this. They obviously didn't tell us for a reason."

"And what could that be?" Min exclaimed.

"Will you be quiet? Someone will hear you," Ping whispered.

"You've got that right," a voice said from behind them. The siblings spun around to see a woman in a Captain's uniform.

"Uh we can explain!" Ping blurted out.

"This should be interesting," the woman said, and leaned against one of the tent supports. "Explain."

"Well… our parents mysteriously had to leave the house, and we saw them pack swords on their horses, so we followed them here, and recently figured out that our father is the General," Ping said in one breath.

"You're Shang's kids?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ping said quietly.

The woman nodded, "You look like him."

This made Ping smile. No one had ever told him he looked like his dad.

"And you," she said, and looked at Min. "I feel like I am looking at Li Mulan herself, but much younger."

"T. Thank you," Min stuttered. Her stutter was always worse around authority.

"Don't be afraid. I am Natalie by the way."

"You're not Chinese..." Ping said.

"No I am American," Natalie said.

"In the Chinese army?"

"Yes," Natalie said.

"But why?" Ping asked.

"Well, I was on a trip in China, and your father saved me from the first Hun attack, and I have been fighting in the Chinese Army ever since."

"Hun attack…" Ping said.

"Oh, you are much too young to remember. You probably weren't even born. An ancient group known as the Huns attacked China about… nineteen years ago. Yes, because I was 17 in that war. Anyway they attacked China, and were lead by Shun Yu, terrible guy by the way, and they were after the Emperor, and they would have succeeded if it wasn't for your mother."

"Our… mother?" Ping asked.

"Oh yes, she took her father's place to save his life, and joined the army dressed as a man. That is how she met your father. But anyway, she stopped Shun Yu before he could completely take over China. She blew him up with a giant firework."

"You said 'the first Hun attack' does that mean that there was another one?" Ping asked.

"Another one? Oh they really didn't tell you anything. The second one is happening as we speak. That is why your parents were called to service by the Emperor. You really didn't know, did you?" Natalie asked.

"No, they never told us anything," Ping said.

"So they don't know that you're here?"

"No."

"Then I won't tell them. Yet, but if it gets to dangerous, I am telling."

"Thank you," Min said.

"No problem. Now, it is getting dark, and you need a tent. I will put one up behind mine."

"Why are you helping us?" Ping asked.

"I feel like I owe your family a huge debt."

"Why?"

"Well when I came to China, I had no money, no home, and no family. Shang gave me all that, the home, the money, even the family, plus more. And I owe him my life for multiple occasions."

"Oh," Ping said. "Can't you lose your job for hiding us?"

"Maybe," Natalie said.

"Then don't help us."

"It is worth it."

**Well I did it… I explained Mulan in 113 words! That has to be some kind of record! Well anyway, I will try to post soon. Bye!**


End file.
